1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas compressor, and in particular, relates to improvement of a discharge efficiency in a rotary vane type gas compressor.
2. Description of Related Art
In an air conditioning system, a gas compressor is used which compresses gas such as a refrigerant gas, or the like, and circulates the gas in the air conditioning system.
In the gas compressor, a compressor body, which is rotationally driven and compresses gas, is stored in a housing, and in the housing, a discharge chamber to which a high-pressure gas from the compressor body is discharged is formed to be divided by the housing and the compressor body, and the high-pressure gas is discharged outside of the housing from the discharge chamber.
As an example of such a gas compressor, a so-called rotary vane type compressor is known.
In the rotary vane type gas compressor, a compressor body is stored in a housing. The compressor body includes a rotor, a cylinder, a plurality of plate-like vanes, and side blocks. The rotor has an approximately cylindrical shape, and rotates integrally with a rotary shaft. The cylinder has an inner circumferential surface having an outline shape surrounding the rotor from the outside of a circumferential surface of the rotor. The plate-like vanes are stored in vane grooves formed in the rotor, and provided to freely protrude outward from the circumferential surface of the rotor. In each of the side blocks, a shaft bearing is formed which supports the rotary shaft protruding from each end surface of the rotor to rotate freely, and each side block contacts and covers an end surface of each of the rotor and the cylinder. In the compressor body, a cylinder chamber, which is a space where intake, compression and discharge of gas are performed, is formed by an outer circumferential surface of the rotor, the inner circumferential surface of the cylinder, and an inner surface of each of the side blocks.
An end on a protrusion side of each vane protruding from the circumferential surface of the rotor contacts the inner circumferential surface of the cylinder, and therefore, the cylinder chamber is divided into a plurality of compression chambers by the outer circumferential surface of the rotor, the inner circumferential surface of the cylinder, the inner surface of each of the side blocks, and surfaces of two vanes consecutively provided along a rotational direction of the rotor.
Then, a high-pressure gas compressed in a compression chamber is discharged to the outside of the compressor body through a discharge part formed in the cylinder (Japanese Patent Application Publication Number S54-28008).